Fantendo Racing Legends
Fantendo Racing Legends is a racing game that involves characters, objects and other elements from the different Fantendo series. It is a game for the Wii U and is in development by Shooting Star Studios. In this game characters will ride on hovering gears against gravity and have partners as well as Special Abilities. Story TBA Gameplay Characters have their own hovering gear on which they'll ride against gravity. Each character has an unique gear and Special Ability, as well as a standard partner. With partner it means that there's a Double Race Mode option, in which two characters ride one gear with one in charge of throwing items and the other riding like in Mario Kart: Double Dash. You can also pair two random characters. There are also various missions that the player can complete to gain money and buy different customs, such as the option to switch the gears between Boards, Skates, Bikes, Yatchs, Air Rides and Wheels. There is also a Collide More in which 4 players are in a great arena and must try to knock each other to win, as well as other modes to play with. The game has a story that still needs to be announced. Modes Normal Race The player can select a character and a course to play anytime. The player receives a ranking depending on how well he/she performed. There are various difficulties, these are: , , and , with the latter one being an unlockable difficulty. Time Trial In Time Trial, the player is able to play any starting course or any course that has been unlocked with the character they desire. Then, the player must reach the finish line in courses while time is counting to achieve time records and save ghost datas. Ghost datas can also be sent to friends via Nintendo Network procedures, and they may also send them to you. There are no items in this mode and the player plays in the course alone. Collide Mode TBA Double Race TBA Characters The number of characters in the game is still unknown. All characters have their default partner for Double Race but they can also be paired with any other Starter Riders More to come... Unlockable Riders TBA Courses Starting *Peaceful Plains (TOSWALAUNTIDNWTR) *Shadem's Lair (Bombell) *Terror Woods (Boy in Blue) *Joust City (Secret of the Keyhole) *Whimsical Woods (A Fairy's Tale) *Pushopolis (Pusher's Pile) *Bridgeport Streets (Cursed Enigma) *The Woppin' Woods (Apples) *Estelia Tour (Pokémon) *Electro City (Hamster Havoc) Unlockable *Aozora Fields (Master of Four Seasons) *Boo Village (TaBooki) *Dark Dimension (The Mystery) *Society Base (Agent RX) *Glass Meadows (Colossal Tribes) *Star Flower Valley (Star Plants) *Wind Valley Zone (Spike The Porcupine) *Eavesdrop Treetops (Cloud Patrol) *Leaf Reef (Undersea Spree) Items *Bomblob (Bombell) *Seasonal Ball (Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter) (Master of Four Seasons) *Poison Power (Boy in Blue) *Super Leaf (TaBooki) *Courage Badge (Secret of the Keyhole) *Elemental Orbs (Fire Orb, Water Orb, Grass Orb, Electric Orb) (The Mystery) *Spitz-Spritz (Pusher's Pile) *Paddle (Jack) *Switcharoo Wand (Night of Nosferatu) *Timmy (A Fairy's Tale) *Banjo (Flip the Frog) *Aura Laser (Cursed Enigma) *Hook (Eternal Dusk) *Apple (Apples) *Jelly Gum (Star Plants) *Cirrixie (Pokémon) *Chaos Diamond (Spike The Porcupine) *Dejet (Hamster Havoc) *Crystal Droplet (Cloud Patrol) *Blurb (Undersea Spree) *Cat Bell (Mewshi the Dinocat) More to come... Gallery Unten FRL.png|Unten's solo artwork. Zerita FRL.png|Zerita's solo artwork. Unten_&_Zerita_FRL.png|Unten's and Zerita's partners artwork. Bombell FRL.png|Bombell's solo artwork. Alice Harumi FRL.png|Alice Harumi's solo artwork. Pesh_&_Pashie_FRL.png|Pesh's and Pashie's partners artwork. Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Racing Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2014 Category:Crossover Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Home Console Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Bombell (series) Category:The Rise of Darkness Category:Apples Games Category:Pusher's Pile Games Category:Unten